Saved to live a dead life
by kate x wolfe
Summary: When a hurricane hits South Carolina Seth and Jacob go down there to check on Seth's girlfriend, Grace. But when jacob goes to Dorchester to help with the injured, he will get more thasn he bargained for! Rated T for sensitive subjects i.e. rape and abuse.
1. Prologue: Jacob

Almost everyone in the pack has imprinted. There's only a few left who haven't.

Most imprinted in La Push. They met on the beach, at school, or when meeting family friends: in happy, positive situations, but not me.

Oh, no. I had to imprint in one of the most terrifying, mortifying, jaw-dropping situations: one where I had no time to speculate or gaze or admire her.

I had to save her, a second after witnessing what was probably one of the worst scenes I had ever seen in my life, and two seconds after imprinting.

Everyone else had time to analyse every facet of her face, voice, scent…

Not me.

I had to save her, and what's worse?

I was late.

It had already begun.

And she was probably scarred for life.


	2. Chapter 1- Senna

**Okay so i hoped you all liked the prologue :-D Just a reminder that this story has some heavy subjects in- quite depressing. So thats just a warning. I didn't want to rate this an M though, because I'm younger than sixteen... so if I'm writing M-rated stuff, there's probably something wrong. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns the world... and Jacob *sniff* but I own Senna and the plot :-D **

* * *

I was tossed around like a rag doll, left, right, up, down… The wind howled in my ears, deafening me as it wrapped around my home, lifting furniture and people. My family were upstairs, probably already dead.

Good riddance.

I gripped the lock on the trap door from inside, holding it closed. The rough iron dug tight into my skin, and the wind battled with me for the door, trying to claim it for its kingdom of torn, broken, use-lost items it collected then deposited when it felt like it.

I had no clue why I was fighting for the door.

I should just let it go; surrender myself to the wind, and inevitable death. There wasn't any point in my life. It had all been trial after trial; step after step, pain after pain… There had been too much torture in my life for anything to hold onto; nothing solid that gave me hope.

But still my fingers gripped the door, oblivious to the reasoning going on in my head.

I remembered the last time I had held onto this door, in a similar position as well. I hadn't been fighting the wind then, though. I had been fighting my father.

"_Open the blasted door!" He shouted, and I shuddered at what would happen to me if I let the door open. The lock wasn't strong enough for him; nothing could keep him out. I had tried making a kingdom in my head the last time he hurt me; but the pain was still overwhelming as the knife sliced my delicate skin again, and again…_

_Tears threatened my eyes, but I blinked them away. I wouldn't cry for him. He didn't deserve anything of mine. Not a single tear. Not a breath. Not a drop of blood. _

_But he took everything by force. _

_He took satisfaction in my emotions; mainly my pain. He loved to see me flinch as he slammed his fist into my face; he loved watching the bruises form on my skin, the blood pour from my wounds… _

_He was savage. _

The door lifted up, lifting me in the process as the wind gained the upper hand. My whole arm was sore with the effort, but I had to hold on. I just didn't know why.

I linked my foot around a ball and chain on the floor, a part time piece of exercise equipment. When it wasn't bouncing off my bones, that is.

My other hand gripped the crate of tins, finding a firm hold in the hole meant for ease of lifting.

My whole body rose again with the trapdoor, and I pulled my limbs towards me in the vain hope that it would help. My energy was nearly spent, and I tried to flow with the trapdoor: to let it open up to my future in the afterlife, but my hands felt welded onto what they were gripping, and I was still at the mercy of the wind and the trapdoor's hinges, which creaked and shuddered as I let loose a few more tears.

Maybe I was still alive because God wants to let me live my life, from here on out, well and happily. Maybe my life before up to this point was a test of my endurance and will.

I put my trust in God, and prayed.

_If I survive this, please give me a better life than the one I've had so far. Please, bless me with hope and strength _I whispered into the howling wind, and waited, keeping my hold on the trapdoor firm.

So slowly that at first I didn't notice it, the wind died down. The twister slowly ceased existence, and I heard the heavy bangs of objects falling to the floor. I waited for the rain of furniture, objects and people's possessions to cease, and as the thumps slowly died, I allowed my hand to let go of the faulty lock and push the trapdoor up. I was terrified of what I would find. Would I see my house? Or a desolate, bare, foreign land of mess and concrete and death? With my luck, the second was more likely. But as I eased the trapdoor open, I realised that none of my previous thoughts could have prepared me for the truth.

It was vaguely recognisable as my kitchen; the tiled floor spoke for that. But the entirety of the furniture, roof and house were… gone. Just plain gone. Littering the place I had once called home was a graveyard of rubbish; paper, clothes, furniture, structures, glass and food occupying the whole neighbourhood I had grown up in. But what was more heart-stoppingly terrifying was the… person, if you could call them that.

A vast limb was at my feet- so mangled and destroyed that I couldn't tell if it were a leg or an arm- what looked like a body and arm was a little further away from me.

Blood was splattered all over the previously polished and cleaned tiles of my ruined kitchen and it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

Terrified screams filled the air, and shook me with terror and adrenaline. The scream sounded like the most haunted thing I had ever come across: so abandoned and petrified. It took me a while to understand why I was gasping for air.

I was the person screaming.

And that knowledge shook me to the bone.

-jacob-

I knew the hurricane had hit South Carolina when Seth called me.

"It's hit! The hurricane's hit South Carolina!"

"Seth…" I groaned groggily into the phone "It's three in the morning!" Seth was too worried about his girlfriend, Grace, who lived there.

"But it's too near Grace! She might be killed!" He shouted at me. Ah, yes. Because Grace will definitely be affected when the hurricane's due to be small, and only affect Charleston, Beaufort and some of Colleton.

"Grace lives in Greenville. She's about as far away from the hurricane as Australia is. If you're worried about her, call her." I told Seth, for once regretting befriending the over-caring shape-shifter who normally always made me happy and smiling.

"I can't call her. She lost her mobile." He moaned to me, and I sighed.

"I'll bet all the money I have that she's safe, and probably sleeping. Relax. If you're still worried about her after _checking the news for where the hurricane's hit so far _then go give her a surprise visit. I'm surprised you're not down there now, actually." I told him, eager to go back to the inviting pillow near me.

"Okay. Thanks, Jake." Seth said, and hung up. I sighed, and fell back onto the pillow. Seth was a good friend, but annoying when it came to Grace.

-Senna-

I clamoured through the rubble and decay in the direction of Dorchester, and generally away from the sea. My legs ached from the effort, and I was just about ready to drop. Suddenly I tripped, and fell onto a board of wood. I cried out in pain as a large nail dug into my hand. I screamed again, but I knew nobody could hear me. Whimpering, I removed my cardigan, and wrapped it tightly around my hand. I had to find help; I wouldn't last much longer.


	3. Chapter 2- Greenville

-Jacob-

"Jake… come with me to Greenville?" Seth asked from down the phone, and I groaned, but already knew my answer. I was just sitting here on my bum, doing nothing but patrols and eating.

"Fine. But you're paying for flight tickets." I told him.

"Okay." He replied quickly. Uh oh…

"Seth… how are you going to pay for them?" I questioned him, curious of his sanity and pocket; next to none of the pack were rich.

"You know the Cullens'?" He asked, and I groaned. Great. A flight with vampires and their lapdog, i.e. Seth.

"You know what? I don't care. Just tell them to sit me the hell away from Edward and Bella, or I'll rip their heads off."

"Actually, it's Esme and Carlisle coming with us; the rest of the Cullens' are staying in casa vampire." Seth told me, and mentally I did a dance. Hallelujah!

"Brilliant. When do I meet you at the airport?"

-Senna-

My lips where chapped and dry from lack of water. I was dehydrated, hungry and sick. My hand looked infected, and I had been walking for a whole day. I stopped for a while on an upturned sofa, and put my head between my knees.

I had to go on.

Dorchester was in sight; I must have walked a fair few miles! I felt mildly proud of myself, but knew I needed to go the rest of the way or I'd die among the rest of the corpses out here. I hadn't seen many; most would be under the great mounds of concrete and bricks that were everywhere.

As I continued, the rubble began to decrease in number, and became just a lot of litter. Buildings were in sight; intact ones that looked alive with people.

I spurred on, given a little more hope as the path became clearer.

-Jacob-

After pacing the room awhile, I decided.

"Seth, I'm not coming with you to Greenville. I'm going to head down to where the destruction is." I told him, and he looked at me, surprised, along with the two vampires.

"Why?" He asked, and I sighed at his naivety.

"To help. I could help find survivors or help the ones that made it to Dorchester. I have to help people." I told him, and he nodded.

"Okay. Go help people. Do your job." He said with a smile. Seth knew I loved helping people; it was why I enjoyed being a werewolf. I was protecting; helping. I needed to keep doing that; even here.


	4. Chapter 3- loss of innocence

-Senna-

"can you help me?" I asked the nearest person to me, and they shook their head, and hurried quickly away. I tried again, but to no avail.

"Do you know anywhere I could stay?" I begged, and the man's face distorted into a grimace, and turned away from me.

"Does anybody know anywhere I could stay?" I begged, looking around at the people near me. They rushed away. I gave up, and sank to the floor round a corner. It was at the mouth of an alleyway between two large buildings, and I sighed.

"Need a place to stay? You can come to my house." A man told me, and I looked up. Fear twisted my stomach as I took in his vile features; his dreadlocked hair, his rugged clothes, the mud rubbed on his face.

"Erm… no thanks." I whimpered, and got up, about to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't. You want a place to stay, you accept my invitation." He growled, and as I ran he grabbed my hair. I tried to scream, but his filthy hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up, bitch." He instructed, and tugged me back. He was much stronger than me, and even though I tried with all my might, I couldn't break loose of his vice-like grip.

"Help!" I cried out against his hand, but it came out muffled. He dragged me further down the alley, and into a doorway. Shoving me roughly to the floor, his hands roamed my body, pinching and squeezing me painfully. I tried to hit him, and he grabbed both of my hands and tied them to the handrail with a piece of muddy rope. He straddled me, pulling at my clothes, and I cried out in utter agony as he pushed into me.

"Help!" I screamed when both his hands went to grip my breasts.

"Help me! Someone help me! Help!" I screamed, and he slapped me hard, and covered my mouth again.

Suddenly the raggedy old man was pulled off me, and I gasped as a stronger, cleaner, better dressed man punch him hard, until the abusive man was fleeing. Shocked, my eyes flew to the man who saved me. He was so well built his job must be as a bodybuilder or something, and he looked native American; his dark, russet skin gave him away. He took a step towards me, and I cowered in fear. He could hurt me, as well. Or maybe he just wanted a chance at banging me as well.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. I promise." He spoke, and his voice sounded strong, and kind. His pools of warmth and trustworthiness met my eyes, and he moved closer towards me. He pulled out a small pocket knife, and I tried in vain to get out of the restraints the man before him had put around my hands. He was going to hurt me! I shook with fear.

"P…please l…eav…leave me alo…ne." I whimpered, and he moved back slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just going to cut you loose of that rope. Then I'm going to take you to the nearest building for a first-aid kit to deal with that wound on your hand, and then I'll book you into the hotel I'm staying in so I can keep an eye on you." He told me soothingly, and although I was still quaking in my boots, I let him cut my hands free. Immediately, I pulled up my jeans, covering the skin the raggedy man revealed, and curled into ball. I wish I had just let the tornado sweep me up. I wanted to die.

"I'm going to lift you up now, okay?" he questioned, and I didn't care. Sullenly, I nodded my head, and he lifted me up, cradling me against his chest. He was extremely warm, and I curled into him against my better judgement.

"It huuuuurts." I complained as he started walking, whimpering as he bumped me slightly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He soothed me, and I was surprised. I would have thought I were a burden to him; I would have thought he wished he didn't find me at all.

-Jacob-

"Sam. I need your help." I spoke into the phone, which shook in my hands. I could barely speak, and I was worried I was going into shock. That poor girl… my poor imprint…

I hated myself.

The phone kept ringing. Pick up, Sam! Of all the times not to…

"Hello?" A voice asked, but it wasn't Sam.

"Emily?"

"Hi, Jake. Sam's busy with one of the new wolves. Someone called Will. Can I help you with anything?" Emily's voice was soothing, and by this point I was ready to spill to anyone.

"I imprinted." I burst out, and the happy squeal on the other line seemed out of place in the state of terror I was in. I half expected her to start screaming- like in a horror movie. My life was practically that as of half an hour ago.

"When? On who? Will she come back to La Push? Can I meet her?" Emily fired questions at me, but I just sunk deeper into my own personal hell.

"Emily… she's pretty messed up." The other end of the line became quieter, and I was glad that Emily had finally calmed.

"She…" I started, but couldn't continue. I knew it was weak to cry, but I couldn't help it. I burst into a state of utter agony, tears pouring down my face.

"Jake… I'll get Sam." Emily whispered, and the line went dead. I curled up into a ball. Why did this have to happen to me?


	5. Chapter 4- Scared

-Senna-

I couldn't sleep. I kept picturing the large man, who'd told me his name was Jacob, running into the room armed with rope and an evil grin, or the man from before climbing through the window, wanting a round two. My heart was beating 100 beats per minute, and I felt as if I was going to explode with tension.

I altered my position on the large bed, pulling myself onto my side, legs curled up beneath me. My hand throbbed, but I refused to take the pills Jacob had given me. They could be anything. Even though my first thoughts of Jacob were as an angel, a godsend, now I wasn't too sure. He was still a man- still capable of what the other man had done to me; he was still capable of breaking me even more than I was now. I hated that my whole life had been filled with fear. First fear of my father… now I realised I had to be scared of every man. I had never realised anyone would hurt me like that… I thought my father was the worst type of man you could get.

I hated that I was wrong.

I wished myself back to when I was young; innocent, fearless. I wished that I could sleep without fear, or hunger, or without no clue as to what to do. I was clueless as to how to help myself.

I heard movement next door, where Jacob was, and I shook with heart-gripping terror. Was he coming in here? Was he going to hurt me?

After ten minutes, I concluded he wasn't… at least not at the moment.

I was safe… for now.

And on that thought, I finally convinced myself to go back to sleep.

-Jacob-

"Let me just get this straight, Jacob, because I don't think I'm hearing you right. You imprinted on a girl who was getting raped at the time?" Sam's voice, although struck with worry, calmed me slightly. The voice of my Alpha; the person in charge of me, and always seemed to do the right thing, was a soothing sound, and comforted me like nothing else.

"Yes. It was horrible. She looked scared out of her wits… and in pain. He hurt her!" I shouted, shaking.

"Jake… calm down. Think about this for a second."

"I have been thinking! That's what's wrong! I can't get her face out of my head… her face screwed up in agony. You told me you always remembered the first time you saw Emily. I don't want to remember my imprint like that!" I shouted, and slumped against the couch. "I was too late- I couldn't stop him. God knows how long he was hurting her for." I whispered, hoping that when I closed my eyes it would all be a dream. But when I closed my eyes all I could see him ramming himself into her. Hurting her again and again.

"Jake… I can't lie to you and say it's okay. Because it isn't. But she needs your help; that's clear. You need to do everything in your power to get her used to you; at least happy in your presence. _That _is your priority. Get her comfortable. Protect her. And talk to her, even if she doesn't reply. She'll get a better read on you if you talk to her; talking will make her see she has nothing to fear in you." Sam told me, and I sighed at his logic, and instructions. When you have someone to tell you what to do, it can be a blessing as well as a curse. At this moment, I saw the pros.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad I can talk to you."

"I'm always here, Jake." He replied, and I hung up, cradling the phone like a lifeline. Which, I suppose, it was.

Time to face the music.

-Senna-

The door creaked, I I shot into a sitting position on the bed, instantly alert. My eyes flew to the offending sound, and I saw Jacob's face creeping round it.

"Hello." He whispered, and took a step into the room. I moved on the bed so I was further away from him.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered to me, "I just wanted to talk."

Why would he want to talk to me?

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. What's your name?" he asked me, but I just shook my head. I wasn't about to tell him my name anytime soon.

"You don't have to tell me your name; just _a _name, so I don't keep referring to you as the girl in my head." He told me. Should I tell him? I mean, what use would a fake name be to him? Jessie? Or Jane? What about Lola? That had a nice ring to it… Lacey? Maria? Lucy? May? Or… there was one girl at school with a pretty name….

"Senna." I told him, and his eyes glistened with happiness. Why was he so happy that he knew a name that had no connection to me? Or maybe in his head he didn't refer to me as _the girl_… _but the rape victim._

"That's a pretty name. Senna." I liked the way the name rolled off his tongue… like honey. But it was my name now. Senna held no connection to the pain and turmoil of my previous life; Senna sounded like hope; like a future. Shiny and new. Senna. My name.

"Thanks." I whispered, and for a second, I saw a glimmer of hope. I could do this. I could live.

And Jacob didn't seem that bad.

Touchwood.

-Jacob-

"How'd it go?" Sam asked me when I called him back later that night.

"Better than expected. She didn't scream at me, and I got three words out of her." I told Sam, smiling.

"Good! What did she say to you?"

"Senna, and thank-you." I told Sam, grinning at the memory of her beautiful voice.

"Her name's Senna?" Sam asked, and I smiled at the word. Senna. My Senna.

"No. But I told her she didn't have to tell me her real name, just one I could call her by. Senna suits her, though." I gushed, thinking how it would be like to have a full conversation with her.

"Good idea, Jake! So is she still at the hotel with you? Is she asleep now?"

"She's not asleep, but she sounds calmer than before. Her heart isn't as fast- but still pretty fast."

"Well that's an improvement. Good luck, Jacob." Sam wished, and hung up. I put the phone back on the holder, and lay on the couch.

Senna.


	6. Chapter 5- Winter

-Senna-

I woke to an agonizing pain in my stomach. Groaning, I turned over, and then cried out in pain. It hurt so much! I opened my eyes to see the room spinning. Was I in another hurricane?

I managed to see the door open through my dizzied state, and saw Jacob emerging from it, looking worried. The room ceased it's spinning for a bit, and I was mercifully returned my sight back.

"Are you ill?" I didn't know. Was I?

Then I threw up.

Sick coated my hand, arm, the bedcovers, a bit fell on the floor….

Jacob rushed to my side, and I flinched away. Yeah. Was he going to hit on me now because I was sick? That was disgusting. I tried to move away from him, but another wave of vomit projected over the side of the bed.

"Eugh." I moaned,

"I'll get you some water, and a bucket." Jacob told me, and headed out the door, coming back with a glass of delicious looking water, a towel and some tissues. I moaned as he lifted me up, and wiped the sick from my face, hair and arm, and he gently laid down a towel beneath me. I didn't want to fight him, but the second he did something I didn't like, I'd fight him, I told myself.

I had let myself down; I had given in. Granted, I felt like a truck had run me over, but I could have had some resilience, right? But I didn't.

I had let myself down.

-Jacob-

She was ill. God, I didn't know what to do! I never got sick anymore- the last time I got ill was well before I shifted, and that would have been- fifteen? Sixteen?

"Sam? She's ill. I don't know what to do! She was sick- I gave her water and a bucket…"

"Jake. Calm down. Put a cold cloth on her forehead- wet it- because she's probably got a fever. Her body must be fighting infection. She'll be fine after a few days- keep talking to her though. This might be when she lets down her barriers because she's sick" Sam always knew how to help. I sighed, glad for his guidance.

"Thanks Sam- you're a real help." I told him honestly,

"You're welcome, Jake. I wish I had someone to help me when I met Emily." He replied, and hung up.

I sighed and looked back at the door behind which was Senna, my imprint. I then realised that I had never fully looked at her- never took in her face- which I already knew would be perfect.

I peered round the door, and seeing her asleep, and crept into the room. She looked peaceful, lying there, with the light blue hotel covers wrapped around her. Not for the first time I felt thankful the Cullens' were so generous- or else I'd be in big money issues at the moment.

I took in her features. Her face was a beautiful heart shape, shaded lightly with russet tones, but not too heavily. She had gorgeous plump cheeks, and curved, untouched eyebrows; not like some girls, whose eyebrows looked fake and disgusting. Her nose was small, and slightly upturned, and her lips were a deep rose shade, plump and striking; her beautiful, long, slender neck lay revealed. Her lovely dark brown locks flowed thick and slightly curly, down to her bellybutton, which was shown, due to the rising of her shirt that disarray and sleep had caused. Her eyes were lightly closed; peaceful.

Senna.

Her name meant some kind of tree- I would have to check that again. And in some ways, she was like a tree. Though wind blew strong, the tree stayed firm. She had had a lot thrown at her, but she was still standing strong- almost. Her roots were upturned, and her life was upside-down, and her leaves were all blown off. Winter. But I kept hoping for that peep of new growth, signifying new and recovery and beauty. But Spring was a long way off; she had to get through winter first.

My beautiful, pained, healing Senna.

"Senna." I breathed, the word sounding like the pealing of bells, though my voice did the luscious word no justice. "I will help you. I'll be here for you; forever, if you want. I'll always protect you." I promised her sleeping form, and even though it was probably in my imagination, she smiled lightly.

"Jake! How's it going in the destruction zone?" Seth's joyful voice brought me out of my world of promises, and I felt mildly guilty for not calling him sooner.

"Seth, I imprinted." I decided to tell him straight, like a plaster needing to be peeled off quickly.

"Oh god, man. _That's_ why you didn't call." He worked out, "Congrats, man. Is she fit? Have you kissed her yet? Have you flirted?" I was shocked. In all my time with her so far, I'd never thought of her that way. She was simply my girl that I needed to protect.

"Dude, those things haven't even crossed my mind. She's… pretty messed up." I told him, and then explained the same thing to him as I had done to Sam yesterday.

Seth was quiet throughout the whole of my confession, and at the end he let out a huge puff of air.

"Good luck with that." He said, and I rested my head against the counter. I would _definitely _need it. Senna needed my help. And help I would give her, no matter how scared she was of me. I would protect her.

"Thanks. See you… sometime soon." I promised, and hung up.

-Senna-

I was feeling much better after a long sleep. After inspection out the window, which I had been too scared to approach because of my nightmares of the raggedy man, I worked out it was morning, and rubbed my sleep-filled eyes.

I surveyed the room, looking for something to do, and my eyes caught the door leading to where presumably Jacob slept. Should I go? My brain was filled with conflicting opinions, and eventually, I decided to suck it up, and open the door, which was slightly ajar anyway. I was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with Jacob's back to me, crowded round the toaster, buttering toast.

"Good-morning." He said, though I was sure he hadn't heard me enter, and turned round, presenting me with a smile and buttered toast.

"Have some food. Hopefully you feel better now." He said, and I heard the unspoken question in the statement. _Are you okay? _I tried not to feel threatened, but took one of the two pieces of toast, and retreated back into the bedroom, feeling ashamed of myself. He had only made me breakfast! I didn't have to be so scared of him! I didn't even say thank-you… he must think me rude.

I considered going back in there, but was too scared. Honestly, I was such a pussy. But honestly he was extremely large an intimidating… even with a smile on his face.

I was such a wimp!

With a huff, I laid back on the bed, feeling slightly queasy after the toast, and tried to get to sleep. But all that went round my head was regret. Regret for not thanking Jacob, regret for not saying more than a few words to him, regret for not saying goodbye to my family…

Okay, that's enough regret. But I wasn't tired. I groaned- more than twelve hours of sleep was bound to do that to you. I had to find something to do to keep me from going mad, but unfortunately, there wasn't much going on in this room. I surveyed it, taking in the bedside table and lamp, with a glass of water resting on it, a chest of draws combined with a wardrobe, that looked like glossed MDF wood, and a window lying at the far end, looking menacing as I remembered my thoughts of the rugged man climbing out of it. After a quick inspection I was glad to know it was locked, so I was safe.

I then looked down at myself. I was wearing the same set of clothes from two days ago! Now I had registered that fact in my mind, I felt disgusting, and dirty. I felt very in need of a shower, and a new set of clothes.

I could remember the rugged man pulling down my jeans…

The same jeans I was wearing right now.

Suddenly I couldn't bear another second in the clothes, so I stripped down to my underwear. Freaking out a little, I threw the clothes as far as possible, which happened to be straight through the ajar door leading to the kitchen and the other human inhabiting the living space I was currently occupying.

"Senna?" Jacob's voice drifted through the door. "Why did you just throw your clothes out the door?" Suddenly I realised what I hadn't earlier. I was in my underwear, in the same space as a guy who I definitely didn't trust, and would possibly take advantage of that fact.

"I… I need a shower." I said, quietly, but he replied as if he had super-hearing or something.

"Do you want me to go get you some clothes? I've got a few of my shirts that could probably double as dresses for you, but I could go out and buy you a whole set…" I smiled at his consideration.

"A shirt will be fine… thank-you." I whispered, and a second later he threw a large shirt into the room. That was when I realised he hadn't taken a step in the door, or a peek at me, because he understood I wouldn't like that. Or maybe he just worked out that I would be in my underwear… either way; he was a very considerate person.


	7. Chapter 6- Mulan

**-Jacob- Chapter 6 **

She spoke to me again! I actually had a conversation, though a short one, with her! Her voice was so beautiful- like angels. She was my lovely angel. Did this mean she was starting to trust me? I hoped so.

I had given her my favourite shirt- it had a wolf on it, howling at the moon. The guys had laughed at it the first time I wore it, but pretty soon they all had a shirt similar to it. Would she like it? I heard the shower start up, and suddenly it occurred to me that we had no food in the apartment. I looked over to the rather-lacking kitchen, and it was scarce, bar a lone apple on the side top. I had to go and get something…

I looked out the window onto the street below. There was a corner shop, a coffee shop, and… yes! A burger place! My stomach growled, and I almost ran out the door without a second thought. But…

What if she was allergic? What if she was a vegetarian?

Damn. This was hard.

I could always ask her when she came out… but that would ruin the surprise. But what if she came out early?

I decided to go quickly.

Running out the room, making sure to lock it behind me. The steady beat of my feet down the hall, 'thank-you for visiting!' the slap of my shoes against the pavement. The steady rhythm of my breaths. In, out, in, out… The bell overhead. 'How can I help you?' 'four burgers- one gluten and meat free, one chicken burger, and two quarter-pounders please.' 'fries with each burger?' 'yes please'. The strenuous wait for burgers. The sound of another customer ordering fries and a milkshake. What if she wanted a drink? 'Can I have two sprites as well?' 'coming right up.' She'd like sprite, right? 'here you go. Come back soon!' the rustling of the bag as it's passed into my hand. The money transferring hands. My feet on the pavement, up the stairs, along the hall, into the room…

The blissful sound of the shower, still running.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and put the food on the table. Now I just had to wait for her. I imagined her face as it contorted into one of surprise, then happiness as she saw the food on the table…

Maybe she'd like me because I fed her.

I heard the distinct sound of fabric, and the shower was cut off. I listened intently… the sound of towels on wet skin greeted my eager ears… was this invading her privacy? I hope she wouldn't think so.

I watched as the door opened softly, and out emerged the beautiful girl… Senna.

My shirt was far too big for her, but that was a good thing- it resembled more of a dress that a top on her. I hoped she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Her dark brown hair was pulled out of her face with a hairband, and into a messy up-knot.

"Hey. Good shower?" I asked, and she merely nodded. I tried again. "I got us some lunch." I told her, gesturing towards the table, and I swore I heard her stomach rumble.

"Burgers?" She asked, and I smiled at her voice, and nodded.

"Yep. I didn't know whether you were allergic or anything, so I got one veggie and gluten free, one chicken burger, and one normal, just in case. Which one do you want?" I asked, eager for her to choose, so I could gain a mere nugget of information

"Oh, erm… just a normal burger, thanks." She told me, and I smiled.

"Okay then." I said with a grin, and handed her the wrapped burger. She opened it, and started eating quickly. I had thought she was hungry, but not _this_ hungry! I started eating my burger as well, and ate the chicken burger, and the veggie/gluten free one, and three of the four fries. She smiled shyly at me, and blushed. I would give anything to know what was going through her head right now. Did she find me attractive? Was she feeling safer around me now?

"Do you want to watch a film?" I asked, and she looked up at me with a strange expression.

"Where?" she asked, and I gestured to the TV opposite of the sofa. "Oh."

"I've got a lot of films- you can choose!" I said eagerly, starting to get very excited over the prospect of watching a film with her; just being in her presence was a gift in itself.

"Okay." She said, and a small smile pulled the corners of her mouth up, making her very attractive. I grinned in reply and went over to the TV to analyse the film choices.

"Okay, there's action, romance, horror… and…" I blushed at the fact I had this in my collection, but it was my secret addiction. "Disney." I watched as her eyes sparkled with happiness as I told her the final genre, and she nodded madly.

"Disney." She grinned, and I nodded, and looked back to the two movies I had on me.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame, or Mulan?"

"Oh… that's really hard to choose." She said, and bit her lip. She looked so cute when she did that!

"We can watch them both if you want." I told her, and she nodded.

"Yes please."

"Okay then." I crouched by the DVD player, and inserted the Hunchback of Notre Dame first. The bells tolled out, and I sat down on the sofa.

"Coming?" I asked, looking back at her; she was still standing awkwardly by the table.

"Erm… yeah." She said, and sat at the very edge of the sofa, back straight- as if she was ready to jump at any moment.

"Relax." I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nor am I going to let anyone else."

She nodded, and slowly relaxed, until her feet were curled beneath her, and she was slouched in the corner. As the movie progressed, I watched her. Her reactions, her smile, her anger; she was fully immersed in the film. About half way through, I moved my hand so it lightly brushed her. She flinched, but carefully placed her hand back next to mine about two minutes later. I couldn't focus on the movie anymore; my complete focus was on her, the goddess sitting next to me; the goddess whose hand was next to mine. I beamed at the thought; she was starting to trust me.

-Senna-

The next movie was put in, and I was very aware of the continuous urge to hold Jacob's hand. Why was I thinking like this? I was scared of him, wasn't I? My head was two conflicting arguments; stay away, hold his hand; let him in.

I couldn't let him in.

Not now. I barely knew him.

_But all he's shown is kindness hasn't he?_ A tiny voice whispered in my head, and I pushed it back. No. I won't think like that.

I don't know him. I don't know him. I don't know him.

I couldn't forget that little voice.

And I knew it wouldn't forget me.

I managed to let myself get obsessed by the story of Mulan, but when I saw Li Shang, I couldn't help but think he reminded me of Jacob; strong, yet caring.

_All he's shown is kindness._

Eugh! Could I never escape this?!

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, shaking me from my inner turmoil.

"Yes."

"I've got a sprite for you, if you want it." I nodded, and he handed me the can. It was freezing compared to the furnace of his skin. I shivered involuntarily, and saw out of the corner of my eye Jacob move towards me, as though to keep me warm, then thought better of it, and moved back. I popped the tab of the can, and drank the cool liquid inside. It tasted sweet against my throat, but I decided that I preferred warm drinks, rather than cool.

"Thanks."

The movie continued playing, but I just couldn't focus on it. His hand was brushed up against mine, teasing me; testing my restraint. The tension was building… building...

I squirmed in my seat, trying desperately to rid myself of this fanciful urge…

Building… building…

I watched on the screen the end scene; Mulan was running… running…

And then he fell.

Down… down… down…

Building… building… building…

Running.. . running… running…

"_I hate you! Your a monster" Little me screamed. _

"I'm _the monster? You're the one that made your Mummy upset! She's crying now, don't you see?" _

"_She's crying because you hurt her! Because you killed the baby!" I watched as the confident smirk became a full-blown grin. _

"_Yes, I did. And you're next." _

_I screamed and ran, but he caught me instantly. _

"_Little bitch." He shouted, and hit me hard on the arm. I screamed again. When would he leave me alone!_

"_I'm the monster." He whispered into my ear, his hand tight around my neck, strangling me._

"_And no one can, or will stop me. You'll never be safe." My vision blurred, and I passed out. _


	8. Chapter 7- Close Call

**Chapter 7- Senna**

I stirred to see a worried Jacob hovering over me

"Are you okay? You passed out." I shook; he was too close. I tried to move back.

"Sorry." He said, and rectified his position.

"I'm fine." I told him, and sat up.

"Want some water?" My mouth felt rather dry…

"Yes please."

He filled the glass from the sink, and handed it to me. The cool liquid slipped down my throat, and sank into my stomach, but it didn't make me feel much better. His worried gaze roamed my face, probably looking for any signs of me fainting again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand reaching out to me, but pulled it back before I could even have time to flinch.

"Is there anything else you need, Senna?" Jacob asked me cautiously, but I shook my head.. His muscles bulged underneath his T-shirt; a constant reminder that he could make me do anything he wanted. A reminder that really, I shouldn't be near him.

When he realised I wasn't about to reply anytime soon, he sighed and stood up.

"Get some sleep- you must be tired." He said, though his sentence didn't make any sense: I had woken up four hours ago after a lot of sleep. However, I nodded, and moved into the bedroom. I sat on the bed, breathing deeply.

Then it struck me.

I was a prisoner.

I was a prisoner in this hotel room: and Jacob was my captor. He sent me in here- he ordered me around.

I had to escape.

-Jacob-

I put my head in my hands, sighing. I couldn't believe she fainted!

I lay on the sofa, breathing in her sweet scent; she smelled of exotic fruits and flowers- an alluring scent, drawing me in. she was so hypnotic; without realising it she had me at her beck and call.

I only wanted what was best for her.

I breathed in again.

Mesmerising.

As I inhaled, I knew that this setup- staying in the hotel together- wasn't going to last. I knew that soon, we needed to leave: I needed to go and meet Seth in Greenville, and then go back to La Push. But what about her?

What about Senna?

She'd come with us. I'd make sure of it.

_But would she want to? _

That thought shook me.

Would she want to? Would she trust me enough to let me take her to the other side of the country, just to satisfy my imprint bond?

I knew instantly she wouldn't.

-Senna-

"Senna? Senna, I need to talk to you." I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice, and quickly ran away from the window, closing it swiftly .It was too high for jumping, but perhaps if I dropped the mattress…

"I can't keep this hotel room forever." He started, and I froze. Was he going to make me come with him? No. No, I wouldn't let him. "Do you want to come with me to visit my friend in Greenland? We can go from there- we can decide where to go next."

This was it.

He was going to make me his prisoner.

No!

_All he's shown is kindness…_

Go away!

Jacob jumped back like I'd slapped him. He took steps back, slowly.

"I… sorry, I'll go. Y…you can have you privacy." He stuttered, and ran like the wind from the room.

Had I said that out loud?

Crap.

I felt bad- he looked so surprised and upset.

_All he's shown is kindness…_

What was wrong with me? Why was I so insecure that I was shoving away the one person that has shown me kindness?

I should apologise.

I was the one in the wrong here- not him.

_Never him_

But he might be acting. He might be trying to gain my trust through sympathy.

_Is it working? _

I remembered his hand, barely brushing mine, and the curious urge to take it.

That surely wasn't for show. I had honestly felt something for him. He had never made any gesture to suggest he wanted that.

It was all me.

_All he's shown is kindness…_

I'll apologise. I'm in the wrong here.

I went towards the door, but never got that far.

I let out a cursive scream as I was dragged towards the open window, and my heart beat a thousand times a minute.

Not again. Don't let this happen to me again.

_Not again, not again, not again…_

"Jacob!" The hand muffled my cries, but I struggled as much as possible.

"HELP!"

I kicked and screamed, but Jacob wouldn't be able to hear me. My brain went into hyperactive mode, and I had to keep fighting.

It couldn't happen again.

As I shook tears filled my eyes.

_Why me?_

_Not again. Please, God, if you're there, please don't let that happen to me again. _

I felt the cool air of the open window.

So that was how he got in.

I tried to look around, but everything was blurry from my continuous moving.

"JACOB!"

I watched as the door opened, and the last thing I saw was Jacob's worried face as the man and I were plunged out the window.

-Jacob-

Fucking vampires.

Senna in the hands of that… _monster _was petrifying. I bolted, full speed, straight out the window in pursuit.

_Senna. Senna. Senna._

Why her? Hadn't she been through enough?! I phased on the go, and chased the streak of pale a couple of metres in front of me.

_NEWBIE- Sam? I can hear someone in my head. Is anyone else phased?_

_SAM-Jacob, what's happening?_

JACOB- Vampire. Senna. Senna.

_SAM- Senna's a vampire?! What the… oh shit. _

_JACOB- He's getting faster! I have to help her!_

_NEWBIE- wow! I want to chase a vampire!_

_JACOB- shut up kid. _

Senna. Senna. Senna.

Finally, I tasted stone cold flesh, and ripped the vampire limb from limb. The terrified body that was Senna cowered in fear as I set alight to the remains, and I let myself calm down a bit.

She's safe. She's safe.


End file.
